You'll be in my heart Satoshi
by AngelRayaka
Summary: Songfic, by Phil Collins, Please enjoy and review if u see this twice srry


A/N: This is my first songfic. The song is called **"You'll be in my heart" By Phil Collins** I hope enjoy! BTW I do not own D.N Angel or The song.

Another successful recovery the artifact was taken and Daisuke was on his way home. Dark and him decided to switch since Dark was tired from the fight between Krad and himself. Everyday it seemed Krad was getting stronger. Daisuke began to worry more and more about Satoshi. Daisuke sat on the bench putting the artifact in his pocket. _What if Krad takes Satoshi away from me?_ Daisuke thought. He began to worry that he'd never be able to tell Satoshi how he felt. He had always been friends with Satoshi, but he wanted to be more. Then Daisuke thought of what his mom would think. She'd go crazy knowing that her son liked a Hikari. In Emiko's opinion Hikaris' were untrusting and deceitful. Daisuke began to feel tears slide down his cheeks. What if he could never be with Satoshi?

"Daisuke, what's the matter?" Daisuke sat up looking at the blue haired commander looking at him with concern.

"…It's nothing I was just thinking." He answered feeling embarrassed.

"Daisuke, I know you better then that. Tell me what is bothering you." Satoshi sat down next to him.

**Come stop your crying**

**It will all right**

"I'm worried that I'll lose you." Daisuke whispered.

Satoshi took Daisuke's hand into his and made him looking into his blue eyes.

"You won't lose me. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Satoshi…I really care for you." Daisuke answered.

**Just take my hand, Hold it tight**

**I will protect you **

**From all around you**

**I will be here **

**Don't you cry**

"I care for you to Daisuke." Satoshi whispered to him.

Satoshi thought, _It takes a lot of courage to come out and admit that he liked someone. He's got a strong will when he worries about others. _Satoshi pulled Daisuke into him hugging him. Daisuke hugged him back resting his head against Satoshi's chest. Daisuke could feel his breathing and hear Satoshi's heartbeat.

**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you,**

**Keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

Their friendship was shaky at first, but against everyone's thoughts and opinions they were friends and more then that they were lovers. Daisuke looked up to Satoshi; Satoshi looked at Daisuke and gently kissed him.

"You should head home, its getting late and you don't want your mother to worry about you." Satoshi helped Daisuke and walked with him to his house. Just before they got around the corner Daisuke smiled to Satoshi and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved to him.

'**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

Daisuke walked into the house taking his shoes off. He began to walk upstairs until he heard his mom call him into the living room. He walked into the living room having everyone looking at him with looks of confusion and with his mom anger. Daisuke pulled out the artifact and set it on the table and looked from his mom to his grandfather.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"What were you doing with that Hikari?" Emiko nearly shouted.

Daisuke winced at her shouting, "what do you mean what was I doing?"

"We saw you and _him _walking with each other awfully close." She accused harshly.

"Daisuke, you know it is not wise to be around Hiwatari as long as Krad is part of him." Daichii replied behind his bushy white mustache.

"Hiwatari wouldn't let Krad come out and hurt me." Daisuke had to be careful not to call him Satoshi around his family.

For the longest time there had been a fight between the Niwas' and Hikaris'. The Hikaris' were artist that added life to their paintings and artworks and the Niwas' a thieving family. Daisuke and Satoshi were caught between that. It wasn't fair for them either.

**Why can't they understand**

**The way we feel**

**They just don't trust **

**What they can't explain**

**I know we're different, but**

**Deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

"Daisuke, Hikaris' cannot be trusted. He's only using you to get to Dark. His prime objective is to capture Dark to end the Niwa line. This is one way to get to him is through you. We've explained this a thousand times." Emiko sighed frustrated because her son just wouldn't get the hints that she was giving to him.

"He isn't like that! I've told you that! We're not that different! We understand where each other comes from, but that doesn't matter! He has Krad I have Dark. We're the only two that could understand each other. The only difference is our last names and our ancestors. We are willing to put aside that fight between the two families!" He yelled.

Daisuke turned around and walked upstairs shutting the door behind him and locking it. He laid on his couch as Wyth jumped on him.

"Kyuuu," Wyth nuzzled into Daisuke's hand.

"It doesn't matter what they have to say. I'm going to be with Satoshi. I finally told him how I felt! He feels the same way too Wyth!" He smiled.

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**Don't listen to them **

**Cause what do they now**

**We need each other,**

**To have, to hold **

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

Daisuke fell asleep on the couch curled up next to Wyth. When morning came Wyth nuzzled Daisuke to get up. Groaning in protest he turned over.

"KYUUU!" Wyth jumped on his side causing Daisuke to flinch sitting up.

"What is it Wyth?" He looked at his fury little pet.

"KKKYYYUUU KYU!" Wyth was pestering him to get out of bed and go enjoy the day.

Being the weekend Daisuke decided to go out and enjoy the day. He told his mother that he was going to go for a walk through the park. Leaving the house he grabbed a piece of toast as a late breakfast and walked smoothly to the park. The sun shinning brightly through the trees, Daisuke sat against a tree enjoying the sun. He heard footsteps coming his way and looked up out of curiosity. He smiled when he seen Satoshi walking his way in a black baggy shirt and pants that hugged his legs. Sitting down next to Daisuke he smiled.

"How are you today Satoshi?" He asked.

"I'm good, how are you." Daisuke leaned against satoshi smiling.

"I'm doing well. Now that you're here, it was uneventful around here." He joked.

**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We'll show them together**

Satoshi and Daisuke sat next to each other enjoying each others company. Daisuke talked while Satoshi listened on how his family saw them walking close to each other, but didn't see them kiss, thank goodness. Satoshi just shook his head saying that it doesn't matter what they saw, that they'll just have to get use to seeing them together.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more **

Satoshi held Daisuke in his arms and gently kissed him. "I love you and no one will ever stop me from loving you."

Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder, "I love you too. No matter what.' **  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always**

A/N: Ok…well that was I think one of my better ones. My first songfic. So I Hope you enjoy Review please


End file.
